


Fragments Remain

by jungle_ride



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: There’re stranded left behind on a distant planet.





	Fragments Remain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



There’re stranded left behind on a distant planet.

Grant shrugs, adapting, he’s always been a survivalist.

Fitz panics, breathes ragged and disjointed. Grant remembers the part he played in triggering the development of these attacks. An unwanted but familiar emotion clenches in his chest. Grant curses. He thought he was over this.

Knelling down he takes Fitz’s face in his hands, gentler than he thought he could be. Fitz looks at him, eyes void of the innocence he once had, but still he listens to the unspoken command. The panic withdrawing.

Grant smiles. The trust is fractured but fragments remain.


End file.
